


Perry

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Pain, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: Perry's being punished, but he's not sure why. Will his Master reveal why, or will the reason remain unknown?





	

“Stop! Please stop!” Perry screamed.

Master laughed as he brought the cane down upon his slave once more, relishing the boy’s screams. Savoring the red welts and red skin produced by each hit across his ass. “Don’t ever fucking tell me to stop, bitch, you’re a fucking slave, and you will be punished as such.”

Perry struggled against the cuffs securing him to the St. Andrew’s cross. “Master, please!” he yelled. “I… I can’t take anymore!”

“You can’t take anymore? I’m afraid that’s not up to you to decide.” The poor boy gurgled in agony as Master brought the cane across his purpled, swollen ass, the skin oozing blood from the stripes of the cane. The cane rained down on him until Perry thought he’d pass out. Tears stained his cheeks, his eyes blurry with tears as he panted for air. His throat hurt from screaming, from begging for the pain to end. The poor boy jumped when Master’s hand gently ran over his sore ass. Whimpers escaped him as the hand moved over every inch, making the pain flare. “Please,” he whispered, sniveling.

Master sounded out of breath as he stood behind him. “That’s not what I want to hear,” he said.

Perry frowned as he hung there trembling. But then, swallowing slowly, he said, “Thank you Master, for punishing me.”

Master continued to run his hand along the welts on Perry’s ass, making the boy whimper in pain. “And what am I punishing you for, Bitch?”

Perry froze. Shit, he really didn’t know.

When he didn’t answer, Master asked, “Surely, you know why you’re being punished, don’t you?”

“No, Master.”

_“No?”_

“I… I don’t know Master,” Perry said, his voice wracked with tears.

Master’s hand halted in mid-stroke. _“You don’t know?_ ” Venom laced his voice.  
Perry racked his brain, trying to think of what he was being punished for. He could swear he had done everything Master had asked of him today, and that Master had not seemed unpleased with his performance even once. He decided to take a chance and give a general answer. “It doesn’t matter whether I understand or not why my Master has punished me. I know very well that he is always right and that punishments that apply to me, are _always_ fair… ahhh!”

A resounding crack could be heard as the cane came down on his ass again. “That’s not the correct answer, my Pet.”

Perry sobbed. “I’m... I’m sorry Master. I truly don’t know!” he cried. “Please forgive me, Master!”

Master gave another crack with the cane and shouted angrily, “What did you do?”

Perry began to panic, wide eyed, when the next hit came. “What did you _do_?”

Master bombarded him with hits of the cane. “You deserve to be punished for something. What did you do? What the _fuck_ did you _do_?”

Perry gasped for air and babbled, “I don’t know, Master I don’t know! Please I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” His hands were struggling against the cuffs in a valiant effort to get away, but there was nothing he could do, he was fully secured to the St. Andrew’s cross. He couldn’t get away. “I’m sorry, Master, please! I’m sorry, I don’t know, please!”

The hits finally stopped and Master growled angrily behind him. “Worthless Cunt! You’ve been here for months, yet you continuously serve me in a poor manner. It seems more punishment is in order until you can remember why you’re being punished in the first place.”

Perry’s stomach dropped. More punishment? He didn’t even know why he was being punished, and now he was getting more?

“Please Master,” he started as the man moved away, “If you give me a hint, maybe I can remember.” Turning his head, he tried to watch as Master searched through a nearby chest of drawers. The man snorted as he looked up at his slave. “It doesn’t work that way.”

Perry nodded. “Of course, Master.” He turned back to the cross, his ears open to try and figure out what the man was getting.

Master returned to his side, his hands full. The man shuffled things around, trying to get whatever he wanted to use first. Perry knew better than to look. If Master wasn’t explaining what was going to happen, it was supposed to be a surprise. “Open,” Master commanded. Perry sniveled and then opened his mouth. A large ball gag was shoved inside, the straps locked behind his head. This punishment was going to be bad if Master was gagging him. Master usually liked his screams.

The click of a cap opening led Perry to believe maybe the man had grabbed lube and was going to fuck him. But Master’s hand soon began rubbing something cool onto his ass, confusing Perry. This was something he was unfamiliar with. Master hummed contently as he worked, making sure Perry’s ass was completely covered. “You’re going to love this my Pet,” the man said with apparent glee. “Not as much as I will, of course.”

It started to burn… beginning with the slightest feeling of warmth but quickly growing into a barely tolerable heat. Perry shuffled uncomfortably, as if he could move away from the feeling. The burning was growing in intensity, causing Perry to moan and whimper. His sounds were muffled behind the gag, and Master chuckled as he cleaned his hands off with a small towel. Then holding something up so Perry could see, Perry turned his head and groaned with the realization that Master had applied Deep Heat embrocation cream onto his sore, welt covered ass. He began to plead and beg behind his gag for Master to clean it off. He could already feel the burn and sting of it, and knew it would get worse. Tears formed and trailed down his cheeks as his pleads came out completely garbled.

Master smiled as he watched his poor slave struggle. “It’s only going to get worse. Think long and hard about what you’ve done. I expect an answer when I return later.”

Perry screamed as the man started to walk away. He thrashed against the cuffs as his skin burned. “Ooo! …own eave e!”

Master laughed as he continued walking. “I’m certainly going to enjoy listening to my slave cry and scream through the gag as you’re punished; I’ll make sure to leave the playroom door open so can hear your delicious noises throughout the house. Now scream, cunt! Let me hear how much you’re enjoying this brutal punishment!”

Perry obliged him, screaming for the man to return, screaming for forgiveness. But nothing could stop Master from leaving the playroom, leaving him to his painful punishment.

****

Perry had drifted in and out of consciousness for he didn’t know how long. All he knew was the burning on his ass, the pain that filled him. The cream had made the open welts burn so painfully that he constantly squirmed as if he could get away from it. His face was covered in dried tears and snot, his throat sore from screaming and moaning. Master had even returned once or twice to cruelly reapply the cream, delighting in Perry’s screams and struggles before leaving the playroom once again.

The next thing Perry knew, he was being released from the cuffs and his body was gently lowered into soothing arms that lifted and carried him away from the St. Andrew’s cross. He moaned in relief, uncaring where he was being taken, just the fact that his punishment was over was enough.

The sound of the shower running reached his ears, and Perry whimpered as he was placed into the warm spray. He desperately wanted to express his thanks, but the gag was still locked in place, and Master showed no sign of releasing it as he undressed behind him. Perry settled for a sad look at Master, and the man nodded in understanding.

Master stepped into the shower and grabbed a soft washcloth. He applied the scented body wash Perry knew Master loved, then turned to his slave. He started to scrub Perry thoroughly, taking extra care on his sore, bruised ass. Perry winced and squeaked as his ass was cleaned, but then as the sensations of the Deep Heat cream eased he sighed in relief. Small whimpers and moans began to escape him as Master scrubbed his body, making the aches and pains from the whipping ease as well. Master made sure to gently clean his red, tear and snot stained cheeks, looking deep into his eyes with pity. The washcloth then moved down to his chest, and while scrubbing Master took time to delicately play with Perry’s nipple rings, making the boy moan as his nipples hardened. The man smiled as Perry reacted, then moved the washcloth down to Perry’s cock. The man used short strokes of the washcloth to clean him, causing Perry to start to harden, but Master stopped soon after he started and moved on to the rest of Perry’s body.

Once Perry was clean to his satisfaction, Master turned off the shower and proceeded to first dry himself, then Perry with a thick soft towel. Master opened the medicine cabinet and removed a tube that Perry knew well. The cap snapped as it opened, and after applying the ointment to his fingers, Master turned him around so he could rub it into Perry’s reddened, sore skin. He shut his eyes and sighed as the pain started to alleviate. Minutes later the ointment was put away, and the water ran in the sink as Master washed his hands. Perry was then turned back to face the man, who reached up to finally unlock and remove the gag. Perry carefully flexed his jaw to ease the aches. “Thank you, Master,” he whispered.

Master nodded as he deposited the gag into the pocket of the soft, silky robe he had put on. He then motioned for Perry to follow him to Perry’s room. Master handed him a scrap of cloth, and Perry said thank you before putting on the customary thong he was required to wear-this one a shimmery blue. He was directed then to sit on the bed, and Perry winced in pain as his sore ass touched the rough fabric of the comforter. He was quiet as he waited for the man to speak.

“Well?” Master asked.

Perry struggled to keep himself from trembling in the man’s glare. He still had absolutely no idea why he had been punished. He had wracked his brain, repeatedly going over the day’s events, but nothing had jumped out at him.

Shaking his head, Perry mumbled, “I’m sorry Master, I don’t know.”

Master sighed angrily.

Instinct took Perry to his knees, and he looked miserably up at Master. A single tear slipped from his right eye and ran down his cheek. “I’m sorry Master,” he said softly. “I tried to remember, I did. But the only reason I can come up with is that I’m a dumb whore who deserves to be punished cruelly when I am not pleasing.” Master shook his head, but Perry continued on, “As a slave, I will always be grateful for any punishment my Master may give me, and will give my Master proper thanks for it afterwards. As a slave, I will always wear my stripes and welts with honor… for they are marks of love from my Master.”

“That was a good response Whore, but clearly I’ve been too lenient with you if you can’t remember the reason for a simple punishment,” Master responded as he pulled the ball gag from his robe pocket.

Perry swallowed thickly as he looked at the gag dangling from Master’s hand. “Master?” he asked in uncertainty.

“Open,” came the command. Perry gave the man a bewildered look, but opened his mouth anyway, his lips shaking slightly. He made garbled noises as the ball was roughly shoved in his mouth and the straps locked once again behind his head.

“If you can’t tell me what I want to hear, you will remain silent. Remember Cunt, the harder I make you work for approval; the better slave you’ll be. We can keep this up as long as we need to. The gag will remain in place until I’m satisfied you’ve completely learned your lesson. After this, you’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?” Not waiting for an answer, Master brushed Perry’s hair absently, then left the room.

****

Perry’s jaw ached something awful. The large ball gag was not meant for long-term use, and Master knew that. He knew that he was causing Perry pain. The gag had been locked on for nearly twenty-four hours, only coming off for the few small meals Perry was allowed. He didn’t understand the purpose of this, it seemed Master was accepting of his answer for the reason behind his punishment, but maybe it wasn’t enough.

His jaw was not the only sore spot on his body. His ass was still throbbing from his whipping the day before. The ointment had been reapplied more than once, but there was still a distant ache. Sitting on his knees beside Master, he kept trying to subtly shift in an attempt to ease the pain in his ass. He didn’t dare move too much or too often so Master wouldn’t have reason to chastise him. His thoughts subsided as Perry shifted on his knees once again before laying his head gently on Master’s knee. The man sat in a soft easy chair beside him, both legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankle. He felt wetness forming on the corner of his mouth, and Perry paid careful attention not to let the drool running down his chin fall onto the man’s pants. Master’s soft voice filled his ears as the man read to him from a book of adventure stories. Oddly, it was a book that Perry had loved reading as a kid. Stories of swashbuckling pirates looking for treasure, fierce knights fighting to save their maidens in distress, and wizards fighting dragons filled the pages. Perry briefly wondered if the man knew it had been one of his favorite books, or if it was just coincidence that he picked it. Either way, Perry was happy to sit at Master’s feet and listen.

Perry was lost in the words as Master spoke, his mind filling with visions just as they had when he was a kid. He allowed himself a small smile as he realized he was happy for the first time in many months. This was nice, if only it would last…

Perry was snapped from his thoughts when a loud thud filled the room. Perry’s whole body jerked and he looked up at Master in surprise. A frown marked the man’s face, and Perry knew he had been trying to get Perry’s attention. The book, which had been so carefully held in the man’s hands, was now on the floor next to the man’s feet. The origin of the thudding sound became evident… Master had thrown the book down on the floor to get his attention. Perry lowered his head in shame that he had been so zoned out he had missed Master trying to get his attention.

Surprisingly, Master reached down and grabbed Perry’s arm to pull him to his feet. The man motioned for him to lean down towards him, and when he did, the cruel gag was unlocked and removed. Perry almost groaned in relief as it was pulled from his lips, and moved his aching jaw in an attempt to relieve the pain. He kept silent as he stood straight and waited for Master to speak.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Master asked.

Perry nodded as he struggled to get his mouth wet with saliva. “Ye… yes Master,” he croaked. “I must… always be aware of my actions, and… know the reason for being punished by my Master. I have no right to ask why I’m being punished, my Master decides when, where, and why.”

“Exactly, Pet. As your Master, I should _never_ have to justify where, why, and how I choose to punish my slave for its bad behavior. It is my basic responsibility to decide such things. Because I _own_ you, cunt. You are my possession. Being punished is what happens to worthless cumrags like you, they get fucking punished, whether they want to or not, and sometimes just to please their Masters.” Master stopped speaking and waited for Perry’s response.

Perry went to his knees and prostrated before Master. “Yes Master, treat me as you please Master. I have no say in what happens to my body, ever. I deserve to be treated as nothing but a worthless slut. I deserve whatever ill treatment is deemed appealing and amusing by my superiors. I’m proud to be your slave. You know exactly how to use me like the little cum whore I am.”

Master chuckled softly. “Those are words I like to hear. Who do you belong to, Cunt?”

“You, Master,” Perry replied. He could feel his face grow hot as he blushed, and was thankful he was kneeling with his forehead to the floor.

“I love the sight of that bruised, reddened ass,” Master said with a hint of a smile. “I think it’s time to have some fun in the playroom, what do you think?”

“Yes, Master. I love that idea,” Perry replied, forcing eagerness into his voice.

Master leaned forward and brushed a hand through Perry’s hair. “No need to rush though, is there Slut?”

Perry shook his head. “No, Master. I’m yours to do with as you please, Master.”

A soft chuckle came before the hand moved from his hair to start exploring the rest of his body. “I’m going to take my time. Start slowly. Make sure I don’t miss anything.”

Perry made himself moan. “Ohh, thank you, Master.”

“I’m going to fill you up, Slave. Slowly. Deeply. Roughly. Make sure you feel me to the depths of your soul. You’ll feel everything tonight. Is that clear?”

Perry shuffled under the man’s exploring hand. “Yes, Master.”

A light slap on his ass made Perry jump, but he made sure to ignore the pain and moan in response. Master would want that; he would expect it.

“Get your ass to the playroom. Lay down on the spanking bench and wait for me.” Master gave him another slap. “Go!”

“Yes, Master.” Perry rose gracefully to his feet and exited the room. He went down the hall to the playroom and entered quietly. Shutting the door behind him, he moved into the room and removed his thong before placing it carefully in its designated spot. He turned and headed for the spanking bench. He climbed atop it and put his body into position, then waited for Master’s arrival.

Master entered the room a little while later, humming happily as he opened and then closed the door behind him. He didn’t speak as he moved about the room and prepared whatever he had in mind for his “fun” of the night. Perry kept himself in position, careful not to move or bring attention to himself.

“Now,” Master said as he came up behind Perry and started locking his ankles into the attached cuffs, “I was going to take this slow, but I’ve decided I’m going to fuck that sweet ass of yours. It just beckoned to me when I entered the room.” He moved to the front of the bench and locked Perry’s wrists into the attached cuffs as well. Master stopped and stared down at him. “Smile for me, whore, and say ‘Thank you, Master.’ like the good cunt you are.”

Perry forced himself to smile. “Thank you, Master.”

Master moved away, and Perry could hear him slowly undressing. “I don’t want you to cry, Slut. You understand? No crying while I’m fucking you. You always cry, and I want you to hold it in. Show me your restraint.”

He glanced at Perry, who looked up at him, so full of misery. Perry knew it would be very hard not to cry. Just like Master said, he always cried, it was something natural, something he could never seem to keep control of. He knew he looked like he was about to burst into tears already. He was even trembling a little. Master grinned down at him, obviously feeling incredibly powerful and wicked. Grinning cruelly at Perry, he said, “Don’t cry, it will just make me want to violate you even more.”

Perry swallowed thickly. “No crying, Master. I will remain strong. I deserve this because I am not good enough and I am grateful for any use you have for me; to receive anything you want to inflict upon me. I deserve it. What you think I deserve, is what I deserve, and I will be grateful for any lessons you see fit to teach a lowly pig like me.”

Master smiled wickedly, then disappeared from sight as he moved behind the spanking bench. “Remember, no crying. And if tears do leak out, crying won’t make me stop, slut. It turns me on more than you can imagine, and it will make me hurt you even more.”

Perry nodded. “Yes, Master.” He could feel the tip of Master’s cock grace his entrance. “You better be ready for me Cunt, because I’m going in dry.” There was momentary panic when Perry worried that he had forgotten to prepare himself earlier. But the panic quickly abated. Preparing himself had become such a part of his routine, that he could easily forget he had done it. Wiggling his ass in invitation, he said, “I’m prepared, Master.” A deep growl of lust was his response.

The tip of Master’s cock touched his entrance again. “I’m going to destroy your hole little slut… You ready?”

Perry wiggled his ass again as he whimpered. “Yes, Master. Please… I need you to fuck me hard.”

Master growled again as he roughly shoved his cock into Perry, right up to the hilt. Perry jerked, a squeak emitting from his mouth. He should have used more lube. Gritting his teeth, he braced himself for what was to come.

“Don’t cry, bitch. Don’t you fucking cry.” Master started to thrust, having torn through Perry’s entrance with brutal efficiency. Perry could feel the man’s pounding by the shocks going through his chest; and his asshole was starting to become just a fire of pure pain. The rough sensation of the man’s hips hitting the sore scab covered welts on his ass only added to the pain, making him want to cry out and beg for the man to stop.

Master leaned down over him, his belly on Perry’s back, shifting his stance to pound even deeper. Master grabbed his hair to force his head up, and Perry yelped in pain.

“Don’t you _fucking_ cry, Slut. If I see any tears I’ll paddle your ass until you can’t sit for days.”

Perry’s vision was already blurry. The pain came in waves, he desperately wanted to close his eyes tight but he didn’t dare. That might cause a tear to fall. He forced them open, feeling the sharp pain in his neck as Master kept a tight hold on his hair.

“I’m trying,” Perry said, feeling his throat close up. The last thing he needed was to cry. “I’m trying, Master.”

“Say thank you,” Master gasped in his ear. “Thank me for it! Say it!” Master pulled out of him, then slammed himself back in, making Perry’s body jerk. He could feel a teardrop rolling down the side of his nose. Oh no. Hopefully Master wouldn’t see!

“Th-th thank you, Master,” he forced out. “Y-Your bitch is happy to s-serve.”

The teardrop hung from the end of his nose. Master hadn’t seen; he wasn’t even looking. Perry shook his head when Master finally released his hair, and flung the drop off. Had the man seen? Perry tried to keep his eyes open. Master must not see. No more tears.

“In _all_ ways!” Master shouted, pounding relentlessly. “Say it! Say the other thing!”

“S-serve in all ways, Master. Y-your bitch…,” Perry stammered.

“Fucking _say_ it!”

“Your bitch l-loves you, Master,” Perry finally relented.

He had said these words many times before, but after saying them this time, something in Perry seemed to break. This was it, this was his life. Perry had tried everything to please Master, he obeyed without hesitation, he allowed the man to do what he wanted. But ultimately, he was nothing more than an object to be beaten, broken, and put back together over and over again. Nothing but a toy for Master to break and reassemble so he can experience the pleasure of breaking it again. These thoughts spun round and round in his mind as his ass was fucked relentlessly.

Perry broke down and cried.

“I knew it!” Master yelled. “I knew you couldn’t hold it in!” He pounded into Perry a few more times, then stilled as he shot his hot, thick cum into Perry. “Cry… go ahead. An object is worthless and its Master works hard to make sure it suffers. Now thank your Master properly for being so kind to even give you the opportunity to suffer for me.”

Perry was crying openly now, the tears running free. “Thank you, Master,” he kept choking out as Master moved his hips to milk the last of his cum from his cock.

Master scoffed as he pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. “Worthless,” he mumbled, then left the room, leaving Perry on the spanking bench, his face buried in the tears and snot coating the padding.


End file.
